


Show me your heart

by BigLeoSis



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Friendship, Love, M/M, Slow Buliding
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Story, die während unserer Zeit spielt.<br/>Pavel ist Kindergärtner und lernt bei einem seiner nächtlichen Ausflüge in die Partywelt den gutaussehenden Arzt Leonard McCoy kennen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Show me your heart**

**01**

 

Ich räkelte mich genüsslich im Bett und drehte mich auf den Rücken. Der warme Körper in meinem Rücken ließ mich wohlig seufzen. Letzte Nacht war unglaublich gewesen. Ich war ausgegangen, in der Hoffnung, jemanden kennen zu lernen.

 

Und wie es das Schicksal gewollt hatte, war es sogar besser gelaufen, als ich mir gedacht hatte. Heute morgen war ich in meinem Bett aufgewacht, aber nicht allein.

Mein Kopf tat zwar noch immer ein wenig weh, was eventuell am vielen Wodka lag, aber das nahm ich gern in Kauf. Ein Arm schlang sich um meine Taille und drückte mich an die breite Brust in meinem Rücken. Ich schnurrte leise und reckte mich erneut ein wenig.

 

Sanft pressten sich Lippen in meinen Nacken und knabberten ein wenig an meiner Haut. Auch konnte ich die erwachende Erregung an meinem Schenkel spüren. Ich schmunzelte leicht.

Die Lippen begannen tiefer zu wandern, über meinen Nacken, die Schultern, ehe sie sich ihren Weg nach vorne bahnten. Ich wurde langsam auf den Rücken gedreht, und der schöne Mann in meinem Bett liebkoste meine Brust. Meine Finger glitten langsam durch die dunkle Mähne und zogen ihn zu mir nach oben. Unsere Zungen umspielten sich sanft. Das war eine wunderbare Art, um am Sonntag Morgen geweckt zu werden. Daran könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen.

 

"Guten Morgen, schöner Mann" schnurrte ich gegen sein Ohr, da er sich gerade wieder mit meinem Hals beschäftige.

 

Leonard, zumindest erinnerte ich mich an diesen Namen, sah zu mir hoch und lächelte dünn. Seine Augen waren wie dunkle Schokolade für mich.

 

"Hat die Wildkatze ausgeschlafen?" fragte er neckend.

 

Ich nickte. Zwar hätte ich noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf vertragen können, aber ich wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, ohne ihn vorher noch einmal an mein Bett zu fesseln.

 

"Hmm ... so ziemlich" antwortete ich ihm.

 

"Soll ich uns Frühstück machen?"

 

Leonard schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ehe er nickte.

 

"Kann ich deine Dusche benutzen?" Er setzte sich auf und sah mich an. Natürlich konnte er meine Dusche benutzen.

 

"Bad ist gegenüber, Handtücher liegen im Regal und falls du eine Zahnbürste brauchst, unbenutzte sind im Kästchen unterm Waschbecken."

 

Eine seiner Augenbrauen wanderte nach oben. Ich war einfach ein vorausschauender Mensch. Außerdem war es unhygienisch, die gleiche Zahnbürste zu benutzen.

 

"Kaffee oder Tee?" fragte ich.

 

"Kaffee, bitte."

 

Ich nickte, schlang das Laken um meine Hüften und wartete, bis er ins Bad verschwand. Das mit der Wildkatze konnte ich nun verstehen. Er hatte ein paar Kratzer auf seinen Schultern und die Abdrücke meiner Fingernägel konnte man auch an manchen Stellen noch ziemlich gut erkennen.

Ehe ich in meine kleine Küche tapste, öffnete ich das Fenster, um etwas frische Luft reinzulassen. Ich hörte, wie das Wasser im Bad angedreht wurde.

 

Auf den Tisch stellte ich alles, was man zu einem guten Frühstück brauchte. Butter, Marmelade, Käse, Brötchen und auch herzhafte Sachen. Ich kochte auch zwei Eier, die fertig wurden, als ich in Shorts und T-Shirt wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer kam.

 

Kurz nach mir kam auch Leonard in die Küche. Ich reichte ihm den Kaffee, welchen er mehr als dankbar annahm.

 

Wir frühstücken, wobei wir uns über belanglose Dinge unterhielten. Das Wetter, unsere Lieblingsurlaubsziele, unsere Jobs. Leonard war Arzt in einer ansässigen Privatpraxis hier in der Stadt. Er war ziemlich jung dafür, Anfang dreißig. Vor zwei Jahren hatte er sich scheiden lassen, weil ihn seine Ex anscheinend betrogen hatte. Auch hatte sie das Sorgerecht für ihre gemeinsame Tochter und Leonard durfte sie nur alle paar Wochen und in den Ferien bei sich haben. Was ich persönlich ziemlich traurig fand.

Ich arbeitete selbst in einem Kindergarten und hatte jeden Tag diese wunderbaren kleinen Wesen um mich herum. Ein Leben ohne die kleinen Zwerge konnte und wollte ich mir eigentlich nicht mehr vorstellen. Aber wie schlimm musste es dann erst sein, wenn man das eigene Kind nur noch so selten zu Gesicht bekam. Vor allem dann auch in dem Alter, sie war gerade mal knappe vier Jahre alt, erzählte er mir.

 

Und ich musste mir eingestehen, jetzt bei Tageslicht sah er noch viel besser aus, als gestern Abend im schummrigen Licht der Disco.

Es war Glück, dass ich ihn überhaupt getroffen hatte, denn eigentlich hatte ich gestern Abend gar nicht weggehen wollen. Aber mein bester Freund Hikaru hatte mich so lange angebettelt, bis ich ja gesagt hatte. Er war Botaniker und zum Ausgleich zu seiner sanften Tätigkeit, zog er es an den Wochenenden vor, durch sämtliche Clubs der Stadt zu ziehen. Und als sein bester Freund war ich meistens dabei.

Und meistens kam ich auch wieder alleine nach Hause.

Bis auf gestern.

 

Hikaru hatte mich in einen Dance-Club geschleift. Nach einem anstrengenden Tag mit meinen Eltern und meiner Großmutter, hatte ich mich eigentlich auf einen gemütlichen Abend auf dem Sofa gefreut. Aber nix da. Wenn Mr. Sulu rief, hatte ich zu springen.

 

Und was war passiert? Ich war allein an der Bar versauert, während er von hübschen Mädchen umringt gewesen war. Irgendwas schien er an sich zu haben, dass die ganz wahnsinnig auf ihn fliegen ließ. Ob es sein Job war? Ich konnte es nicht sagen. Aber Botaniker zu sein, kam bei der Damenwelt wohl ziemlich gut an.

 

Also hatte ich an der Bar gesessen und mich mit meinem Wodka-Lemon begnügt, bis mich irgend so ein Typ angesprochen hatte. Leider hatte ich keinerlei Interesse an ihm. Doch das schien er nicht zu verstehen und wurde auch ziemlich aufdringlich.

Und dann war mein Held in schimmernder Rüstung gekommen.

Leonard hatte meine missliche Lage erkannt und mich einfach mal gerettet. Und nach ein paar Drinks hatte ich ihn mit zu mir nach Hause genommen.

 

**~*~**

 

Ich räumte gerade den Geschirrspüler ein, als sich Leonards Arme um meine Mitte schlangen.

 

"Noch Lust, bevor ich gehe?" hauchte er in meinen Nacken.

 

Der Geschirrspüler wurde ziemlich schnell geschlossen und ich drehte mich in seiner Umarmung um. Leonard war so viel größer als ich. Er konnte seinen Kopf leicht auf meinem ablegen. Gegen ihn erschien ich wirklich wie ein Jüngling. Schmächtig, das wuschelige blonde Haar …

 

„Wenn du denn Lust hast“ gab ich keck zurück.

 

Ein leiser Schrei entkam mir, als er mich plötzlich hochhob. Ich schlang erschrocken meine Arme um seinen Nacken und Leonard trug mich in mein Schlafzimmer. Er hatte anscheinend das Fenster wieder zugemacht, als er sich angezogen hatte.

 

Als er mich auf die Decke legte, fröstelte ich ein wenig, denn sie war kalt. Gut, draußen schneite es auch, da sollte ich mich nicht wundern. Doch die Kälte war vergessen, als sich Leonard warme Lippen wieder auf meine legten. Wir waren nicht so stürmisch, wie heute morgen, als wir zu mir nach Hause gekommen waren und kaum die Finger voneinander hatten lassen können.

 

Jetzt hatten wir Zeit und ich genoss es sehr. Die warmen Finger, welche sich nun unter mein Shirt schoben, es mir langsam auszogen. Auch ich zog Leonard langsam wieder aus. Ich musste bei dem Gedanken, warum er sich überhaupt angezogen hatte, lächeln. Völlig sinnlos war das gewesen!

 

Wir küssten uns unaufhörlich, während unsere Hände den Körper des Anderen erforschten. Es war schön zu spüren, dass auch Leonard auf meine Berührungen reagierte und ich ihn ebenso erregte, wie er mich.

 

Das Gleitgel stand noch immer auf dem Nachttisch und Leonard griff danach. Während er mich langsam vorbereitete, legten sich meine Finger um sein halb erregtes Glied und begannen es zu massieren. Mit langsamen Bewegungen erigierte ich seinen Penis. Ich stöhnte, als er seinen zweiten Finger dazu nahm und mich immer weiter auf ihn vorbereitete.

 

Ich löste meine Hände von ihm und begann nach einem Kondom zu tasten, welches ich auch fand und über ihm abrollte.

 

Während Leonard langsam in mich eindrang, küssten wir uns leidenschaftlich. Meine Hände ruhten in seinem Nacken und jedes leise Keuchen von ihm vernahm ich, da seine Lippen direkt neben meinem Ohr waren. Wir liebten uns langsam und gefühlvoll. Leonard wusste genau was er tat, traf mit jedem Stoß meinem empfindlichsten Punkt und liebkoste mein Glied im selben Rhythmus.

 

Seine Lippen suchten wieder die meinen. Nur zu gern erwiderte ich diese Geste.

 

Als mein Höhepunkt näher kam, erschauerte ich tief und kam mit einem leisen Seufzen. Leonard brauchte nur einen Moment länger.

Eng aneinander gekuschelt verbrachten wir noch ein wenig Zeit in meinem Bett, ehe wir uns anzogen und ich ihn zur Wohnungstür brachte. Leonard beugte sich vor und stahl mir einen sanften, unschuldigen Kuss von den Lippen.

 

"Darf ich dich wieder sehen?" fragte er leise.

 

Meine Wangen färbten sich tief rot und ich blickte verlegen zu ihm. Damit hatte ich wirklich nicht gerecht.

 

"Ja ... ja natürlich!" antwortete ich schnell. Er reichte mir sein Handy und ich gab ihm meine Nummer.

 

"Ich meld mich!" Ich nickte, noch immer sichtlich überrascht.

 

"Danke für das Frühstück, Pavel."

 

Ein erneuter Kuss und dann war er auch schon weg. Etwas verloren starrte ich den Flur hinab, ehe ich in meine Wohnung zurück ging. Er wollte sich melden! Waaaah ich freute mich grad wie ein kleines Kind!

 

Ein gutaussehender Mann, ein Arzt und ein Gott im Bett und er wollte mich wiedersehen!!!

 

Ich tanzte erst einmal durch meine Wohnung, ehe ich zu meinem Handy griff und Hikaru anrief. Er hatte noch geschlafen. Doch er musste sich jetzt die Story in sämtlichen Einzelheiten erzählen lassen.

 

Als braver bester Freund ließ er es schweigend über sich ergehen. Mit Sicherheit war er wieder eingeschlafen. Und mit dem sanften, extrem lauten Klang meiner Stimme weckte ich ihn wieder.

 

„Pasha … jetzt warte erst einmal ab!“ war alles, was ich am Schluss von ihm zu hören bekam. „Wer weiß, ob er sich überhaupt bei dir meldet.“

 

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

 

„Seit ihr Asiaten immer solche Optimisten?“ fragte ich ihn sarkastisch.

 

„Ich will nur nicht, dass du dich zu sehr auf was versteifst, Pasha. Ich will nicht wieder derjenige sein, der die Scherben hinter ihm aufräumt!“

 

Ich seufzte. Natürlich hatte er Recht. Aber ich hatte ein gutes Gefühl. Zumindest war Leonard anders, als meine sonstigen Liebeleien gewesen. Nett, höflich, zuvorkommend … und älter.


	2. 02

**02**

 

Leonard meldete sich nicht. Zumindest nicht die nächsten Tage. Wie ich es hasste, dass Hikaru recht hatte. Aber der Ältere war Arzt und hatte sicherlich auch anderes zu tun, als sich um die Bettgeschichte vom Wochenende zu kümmern.

 

Bis Mittwoch hatte ich frei gehabt und so war heute der erste Tag, dass ich wieder in die Arbeit ging. Draußen war es regnerisch und wir bekamen heute auch ein neues Kind. Joanna, hieß sie und sie war knapp drei Jahre alt. Ihre Mutter brachte sie kurz nach neun. Sie war recht schüchtern.

 

Doch ich war nicht in Joannas Gruppe, denn ich kümmerte mich um die kleinsten Geschöpfe hier in der Tagesstätte. Ich war in der Krippe und kümmerte mich um die ganzen kleine Krümel, deren Eltern hart arbeiten mussten.

 

Ich für meinen Teil genoss die Arbeit. Sie war ruhig, nicht so anstrengend wie im normalen Kindergarten. Vor allem war der Geräuschpegel niedriger! Was nach einem Party-Wochenende schon mal seine Vorteile barg. Auch waren meine Arbeitszeiten recht angenehm. Meistens konnte ich am frühen Nachmittag gehen.

 

So auch heute. Ich schaute noch kurz bei Carol in der Gruppe vorbei. Bei ihr war auch das neue Mädchen. Joanna hatte sich anscheinend schnell eingelebt.

Mit der blassen Haut, den dunklen Augen und Haaren erinnerte sie mich ein wenig an Schneewittchen. Sie war ein artiges Mädchen, sagte Carol, allerdings auch ziemlich stur. Sie wollte immer ihren Kopf durchsetzen.

Doch meine blonde Kollegin wusste sich da schon gut zu helfen.

 

**~*~**

 

Es regnete noch immer, als ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Unterwegs machte ich noch ein paar Besorgungen im Supermarkt. Ich brauchte frisches Obst und Gemüse. Auch eine neue Zahnbürste, da Leonard die letzte Frische am Wochenende benutzt hatte.

 

Sehnsüchtig fischte ich mein Handy aus der Manteltasche, nur um festzustellen, dass weder er, noch irgendjemand sonst, angerufen hatte. Manchmal war mein Leben einfach nur scheiße!

 

Mit einer vollen Tüte und komplett durchnässt kam ich zu Hause an. Meine Schuhe und meine Jacke flogen knapp neben den Haken, in die Ecke. Auch meine Tasche landete daneben und ich machte mich daran, meine Einkäufe zu verstauen. In der Post war nichts berauschendes gewesen, nur Werbung und zwei Briefe. Einer von meinen Eltern und einer von meiner Großmutter. Trotz des Zeitalters der E-Mails liebten sie es, mir auf diesem Weg zu schreiben.

 

Und ich konnte es verstehen. Ich freute mich über jeden Einzelnen und hatte auch keinen davon weggeschmissen. Sie lagerten in einem Karton unter meinem Bett.

 

Grannys war heute länger, als gewöhnlich. Sie vermisste mich sehr. Und die Distanz zwischen San Francisco und Moskau war nicht gerade die Kürzeste. Eine Flugzeit von 17 Stunden war nicht gerade wenig. Und ich versuchte es, zumindest einmal im Jahr zu ihr zu schaffen. Meine Eltern lebten nicht ganz so weit weg. Nur in Los Angeles, doch es war auch schwer, sie zu sehen. Wir arbeiteten schließlich alle. Und niemand wollte vom Anderen verlangen, seine Urlaubspläne danach zu richten.

 

Ich beschloss, Granny später zu antworten. Meine Eltern würde ich heute Abend noch anrufen. Das war der einfachste Weg. Erst einmal würde ich jetzt eine heiße Dusche nehmen und dann das Abendessen vorbereiten.

 

Mittwochs war immer Besuchstag, denn Hikaru kam nach der Arbeit zu mir. Nach ihm konnte ich fast meine Uhr stellen, denn pünktlich um halb sieben stand er vor meiner Wohnungstür, völlig ausgehungert und einem Elan, den ich bis jetzt noch bei keinem meiner Freunde gekannt hatte.

Und wirklich, ich hatte gerade die letzten Kräuter in die Sauce geworfen, als es an meiner Türe klingelte.

 

Hikaru war erledigt und genoss es, von mir umsorgt zu werden. Gutes Essen, ein guter Wein dazu und danach ein wenig Faulenzen auf dem Sofa. Wie gewöhnlich schlief Karu irgendwann ein und er blieb über Nacht. Ich deckte ihn zu und schob ihm ein Kissen unter den Kopf.

 

**~*~**

 

Der Rest der Woche verging eher unspektakulär. Und das Wochenende war schnell wieder da. Meine Hoffnung, dass Leonard sich melden würde, hatte ich aufgegeben und so würden Hikaru und ich am heutigen Freitag Abend ins 'Rainbow' gehen. Einer der angesagtesten Schwulen-Clubs der Stadt.

 

Da ich nicht weiter Trübsal schieben wollte, schmiss ich mich in meine scharfe Hotpant und ein Tanktop. Mit etwas Gel brachte ich meine wirren Locken in Unordnung.

Um kurz nach zehn wartete mein bester Freund vor der Haustür und pfiff anerkennend, als er mich sah.

 

"Hast du was vor?" fragte er grinsend.

 

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Das konnte man nie so genau sagen. Mit dem Taxi fuhren wir zum Club. Heute brauchten wir auch nicht lange warten.

Hatte alles so seine Vorteile, wenn der Chef der Türsteher einer deiner Freunde war. Ich kannte Scotty von einem Physikseminar, dass ich aus purer Langeweile besucht hatte.

 

"Heilige ... Pavel! Du siehst rattenscharf aus!" rief der Schotte. Hikaru lachte.

 

"Du weißt, dass er dich bei Ny verpetzen wird?"

 

"Niemals! Sonst lässt er uns nicht mehr rein!" verteidigte ich mich.

 

Scotty lachte und öffnete die Absperrung für uns.

 

Nyota war die einzige weibliche Person, die hier im Rainbow arbeitete. Sie war mir sehr lieb und teuer!

 

Wir gaben unsere Jacken in der Garderobe ab und tauchten in eine pulsierende Menge ein. Karu sah auch nicht schlecht aus. Die schwarze Hose, dazu ein legeres wollweißes Kapuzenshirt. Da wir zu Zweit hier waren, war die Gefahr auch nicht so groß, dass er angemacht wurde. Wobei er die Aufmerksamkeit schon sehr genoss.

Wir schlugen uns an die Bar durch, wo wir von Ny freundlich begrüßt wurden.

 

"Baby ... du siehst heiß aus. Da musst du dir aber nen hübschen Mann angeln!"

 

Sie zwinkerte, als sie den Wodka vor mich stellte. Pur, nur mit Eis. Ny wusste einfach, was ich brauchte. Wenn sie gerade nichts zu tun hatte, unterhielt sie sich mit uns. Das Rainbow hatte täglich geöffnet und war auch stets gut besucht. Am Freitag noch besser, als unter der Woche.

 

Die Musik war super und es juckte mich, einfach tanzen zu gehen. Ich wollte Karu aber nicht alleine lassen, doch bei einem Blick über die Schulter bemerkte ich Leonard. Er schien gerade angekommen zu sein, denn er sah sich im Club um, vermutlich nach einer neuen Eroberung für diese Nacht. Mit einem Zug leerte ich meinen Wodka.

 

"Ich geh tanzen!" teilte ich Hikaru mit.

 

Hikaru nickte erstaunt und ich ging. Aus der Ferne sah ich, dass Leonard mich erkannte, denn seine Augen weiteten sich ein Stück. Doch ich gab ihm nicht die Chance, zu mir zu kommen, denn ich tauchte in die Masse aus sich bewegenden Körper ein.

 

**~*~**

 

Der Beat erfasste mich augenblicklich. Für eine Weile tanzte ich für mich allein. Mit geschlossenen Augen gab ich mich dem Rhythmus hin.

 

Langsam spürte ich die Gegenwart von Jemandem, vielleicht war es Leonard. Aber so leicht würde ich es ihm dieses Mal nicht machen.

 

Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah mich mit einem äußerst attraktiven Mann konfrontiert. Das schwarze Haar war etwas eigentümlich geschnitten, aber der Rest entschädigte für alles.

Das blasse, markante Gesicht, der trainierte Körper, welcher in einem hautengen Shirt und Slim-Jeans steckte, beides in schwarz.

 

Ich schluckte kurz, denn er schien mich förmlich mit seinen Augen zu verschlingen. Mit langsamen geschmeidigen Bewegungen kam er auf mich zu. Sein Arm schlang sich um meine Mitte, zog mich immer weiter zu sich. Der Fremde überragte mich um beinahe einen Kopf. Er beugte sich vor zu mir.

 

„Hallo, mein Name ist Spock!“ Seine Stimme war tief und angenehm und dadurch, dass er sich direkt neben meinem Ohr war, hatte ich keinerlei Probleme, ihn über die Musik hinweg zu verstehen.

 

„Pavel, freut mich Spock!“

 

Der Name klang seltsam, aber wundern tat mich hier schon lange nichts mehr. Wir bewegten uns nun gemeinsam zur Musik und es gefiel mir. Die starken Arme gaben mir Halt.

 

„Bist du alleine hier?“ fragte er nach einer Weile.

 

Ich nickte. Zwar war ich mit Karu hier, aber das meinte er nicht.

 

„Du?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Oh … das war neu für mich.

 

„Keine Sorge … wir möchten nur ein wenig mit dir tanzen. Jim, mein Freund, findet dich ziemlich heiß. Aber er ist etwas schüchtern. Darf er zu uns kommen?“

 

Nur tanzen. Das war okay für mich. Zumindest für den Anfang. Vielleicht ließ ich mich auch zu späterer Stunde zu einer Dummheit hinreißen. Wenn sein Freund nur halb so attraktiv war, wie Spock, dann standen die Chancen nicht schlecht. Es hatte einen gewissen Reiz auf mich.

 

Langsam drehte mich der Größere nun um, sodass ich mich an seinen Rücken schmiegen konnte. Mein Blick wanderte hoch zur Galerie, warum konnte ich nicht genau sagen. Aber ich erblickte erneut Leonard. Er lehnte lässig am Geländer, einen Drink in der Hand und sein Blick fixierte mich. Unweigerlich schoss mir bei diesem intensiven Blick die Röte auf die Wangen.

 

Doch meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde sogleich von jemand Anderem gefordert, der sich an mich drückte. Ich ließ meinen Blick nach unten gleiten, wo ich mich mit den blauesten Augen dieser Welt konfrontiert sah. Für einen Moment vergaß ich zu atmen, bis ich Spocks Stimme wieder an meinem Ohr hörte.

 

„Das ist Jim.“ Ich nickte.

 

„Hi!“

 

Oh das war ja wirklich glorreich, Pavel Chekov! Ein 'Hi' … was anderes fällt dir nicht ein?

 

Der Andere, Jim, lächelte mich unglaublich freundlich an. Eine Hand wanderte an mir vorbei, legte sich an Spocks Wange. Der Blick, den er seinem Partner schenkte, war unglaublich sanft. Sowas hatte ich noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben gesehen und ich war neidisch.

 

Doch nur für einen kleinen Moment.

 

Nur so lange, bis mir die Aufmerksamkeit von Jim galt. Er kam noch ein Stückchen näher, ich war förmlich zwischen den beiden Körpern eingepresst. Es war so schon heiß im Club, aber das machte es gerade unerträglich.

 

Die warme Brust in meinem Rücken, der warme Oberkörper an meinem.

 

Nachdem wir einander vorgestellt worden waren, bewegten wir uns alle drei zusammen. Es war ein heißes Gefühl, so sehr begehrt zu sein. Denn mein Blick glitt unweigerlich wieder nach oben, wo ich noch immer von Leonard beobachtet wurde. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Drink, ehe er sich vom Geländer löste und aus meinem Blickfeld verschwand.

 

**~*~**

 

Ich bemerkte kaum, wie die Zeit verging. Mein Oberteil klebte an mir, ebenso Spock und Jim. Der Blonde hatte seine Arme um mich geschlungen, die des Dunkelhaarigen lagen auf meinen Hüften. Meinen Kopf hatte ich in den Nacken gelegt, er ruhte auf Spocks Schulter. Jims Lippen konnte ich an meinem Puls fühlen und ich seufzte tief, als sich eine Hand in meinen Rücken schob.

 

Viel brauchte es nicht mehr, dass ich mich zu einer Dummheit hinreißen ließ. Ich war erregt, denn bei jeder Bewegung, rieben unsere Körper aneinander und nach dem Frust der letzten Woche war ich mehr als gewillt, mich einfach meinem Verlangen hinzugeben.

 

Jims Lippen bewegten sich langsam nach oben, liebkosten nun meinen Kiefer, während sich seine Arme weiter nach oben schoben, eingezwängt zwischen mir und Spock. Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig, spürte Jims Lippen nun auf meinen. Sie waren so weich und sanft und warm. Ich sehnte mich nach Zärtlichkeit und etwas Liebe. Und zumindest für eine Nacht konnte ich es in doppelter Ausführung haben.

 

Meine Hände legten sich an Jims Wangen, hielten ihn somit fest an der Stelle. Ich löste mich kurz von ihm. Wir atmeten Beide heftig und ich spürte auch Spocks Lippen nun an meinem Ohr. Ich keuchte leise. Die wussten, was sie taten und brachten mich um den Verstand.

 

„Wollen wir gehen?“ fragte Jim.

Einen Moment gab ich mir selbst zum Überlegen. Wollte ich das wirklich? Wieder nur eine Nacht und dann vermutlich nur als Anheizer für dieses unglaubliche Paar. Aber sie waren hübsch und heiß und nett.

 

Schließlich nickte ich.

 

„Lasst uns gehen.“

 

Hikaru wusste mit Sicherheit, was los war. Wenn er nicht sogar schon gegangen war. Manchmal kam ich mir echt vor, wie einer der miesesten Freunde, die er sich aussuchen hatte können. Er war immer für mich da und ich ließ ihn dauernd hängen. Das war doch nicht normal.

 

Spock löste sich von mir, nachdem er einen kleinen Kuss hinter meinem Ohr platziert hatte. Seine Hand glitt an meinem Arm entlang und verschlang sie mit meinen Fingern. Mit einem sanften Lächeln löste ich mich schließlich von Jim.

 

Wir wollten gerade gehen, als sich eine andere Hand um meinen freien Arm legte. Es war nicht fest, doch es war genug, um mich aufzuhalten. Erstaunt drehte ich mich um.

 

Meine Kinnlade küsste beinahe den Boden, als ich feststellte, dass es Leonard war. Was wollte er denn nun? Sein Blick war finster und er zog noch einmal an meiner Hand. Spock ließ meine Hand los und ich stolperte in Leonards Arme.

 

Besitzergreifend hielt er mich an seiner Seite. Spocks und Jims Blick lag auf Leonard. Ich war viel zu verwirrt, um zu verstehen, was hier grad passierte und so beobachtete ich nur, wie Jim zu Spock ging, sich an ihn drückte und die beiden schließlich verschwanden.

 

Leonards starker Arm lag noch immer um mich und nun nahm er mich mit sich. Meine Verwirrung wurde noch größer, als er mich in Richtung Ausgang brachte.

 

„Was … was machst du?“ brach es plötzlich aus mir raus.

 

„Denkst du, ich schau mir an, wie du dich von Kirk und seinem Spielzeug flachlegen lässt. Nicht mit mir!“

 

**~*~**

 

An der Garderobe verlangte er meine Jacke und nahm mich mit, während ich in das warme Stück Stoff schlüpfte. Draußen umfing uns nasse Kälte und ich sehnte mich nach der Hitze des Clubs zurück. Leonard trug nichts weiter, als sein Shirt. Ihn schien diese Kälte auch nicht zu stören. Er hob seine Hand und ein Taxi blieb stehen. Er öffnete mir die Tür und ich glitt auf die Rückbank, Leonard folgte mir ohne größere Umschweife.

 

Ich schmiegte mich in meine Jacke, während er dem Fahrer eine Adresse gab. Ich vermutete mal, dass es seine war.

 

„Denkst du, du hast das Recht, mich so zu behandeln? Du hast gesagt, du meldest dich. Und es kam kein Anruf … keine Nachricht. Ich hab gewartet, Leonard!“

 

Während das Taxi losfuhr, wanderte mein Blick aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die vorbeifliegende Stadt. Als er nichts weiter sagte, drehte ich meinen Kopf. Seine Augen waren auf mich gerichtet und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war wieder sanfter geworden.

 

„Nein … ich denke nicht, dass ich das Recht habe, dich so zu behandeln. Und es tut mir ehrlich Leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe. Aber, ich weiß es klingt platt, die Arbeit. Ich bin Arzt Pavel, da kann es manchmal ein wenig dauern.“ Er seufzte, fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

„Aber ich hätte zumindest fünf Minuten Zeit finden können, um dich anzurufen. Du hast echt jeden Grund, sauer auf mich zu sein!“

 

Es war seltsam, diese Worte aus einem Mund zu hören. Vor allem wenn man nicht wirklich damit rechnete. Und Leonard klang absolut ehrlich, als er es sagte und sie waren auch eine Genugtuung, dass ich Recht gehabt hatte und Hikaru nicht. Ich ließ meine Hand über den Platz zwischen uns gleiten und legte sie sanft auf Leonards Oberschenkel. Erstaunt sah er zu mir und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen.

 

Das war besser, als das, was ich mit Jim und Spock hätte haben können.

So viel besser.

Er würde mir allein gehören!


	3. 03

**03**

 

Das Taxi blieb vor einem noblen Gebäudekomplex stehen. Ich staunte nicht schlecht und betrachtete das große Haus. Er verdiente sicherlich gut, aber nie hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass er sich so etwas leisten würde. Da hatte ich ihn wohl etwas falsch eingeschätzt.

 

Ich erschrak ein wenig, als Leonard vor meiner Tür stand und sie öffnete. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er bezahlt und ausgestiegen war. Schnell schnallte ich mich ab und stieg aus.

Leonard hielt mir seine Hand hin und ich legte meine in seine. Gemeinsam gingen wir nun auf das Gebäude zu.

 

Leonards Wohnung erreichten wir über den Aufzug, sie befand sich im obersten Stock. Sie war groß und sehr geräumig. Beim betreten bekam man gleich einen Blick auf das große Wohnzimmer, von welchem verschiedene Türen abgingen und eine große Glasfront, die wohl auf den Balkon ging.

 

Leonard nahm mir meinen Parka ab und hängte ihn in den Schrank. Ich stellte meine Schuhe dazu und folgte dem Älteren ins Innere der Wohnung.

 

"Kann ich dir was anbieten? Einen Drink vielleicht?" Ich sah mich unauffällig um, während Leonard mich beobachtete.

 

"Könnte ich Tee haben? Mir ist etwas kalt."

 

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte und kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken. Er deutete aufs Sofa.

 

"Bitte ... mach es dir doch gemütlich." sagte er.

 

Dankend lächelte ich ihn an. Er war süß. Obwohl er älter war als ich, kam es mir so vor, dass er in dieser Beziehung viel unerfahrener war als ich. Immerhin war er auch lange mit der selben Frau zusammen gewesen. Und das letzte 'Date' war für ihn bestimmt schon lange her.

 

Somit ließ ich mich auf das Ledersofa sinken. Ich fröstelte leicht, da das Leder kalt war. Es lag eine Decke hier und in diese mummelte ich mich nun ein. Mein Blick glitt aus der großen Glasfront hinaus, und ich erhaschte einen Blick auf eine Dachterrasse. Das war unglaublich! Er musste von dort aus eine wahnsinnig gute Aussicht auf San Francisco haben!

 

Durch das tanzen war mein Körper erhitzt gewesen, auch im Rainbow war es heiß gewesen. Und diese Wärme fehlte mir nun. Ich zog meine Beine an, sank tiefer in das Sofa und schloss meine Augen. Die Stille war ganz angenehm, nach der lauten Musik.

 

Leise Schritte ließen mich wieder aufsehen. Leonard stand vor mir und hielt mir eine Tasse entgegen. Ich nahm sie ihm ab und wärmte meine Finger an daran.

Der Ältere setzte sich neben mich, nahm einen kleinen Schluck Tee. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, jetzt mit ihm hier zu sitzen. Bei mir waren wir gleich im Schlafzimmer gelandet. Und jetzt ... jetzt saßen wir hier, bei ihm und tranken Tee. Und das obwohl ich auch noch dieses heiße Outfit trug und Leonard auch so gut aussah.

 

Nach wie vor war ich von ihm angezogen und er interessierte mich wirklich als Person. Allein schon, weil er mich mit meinen zwanzig Jahren nicht wie ein Kind behandelte.

 

"Du musst vorsichtiger sein im Rainbow, Pavel. Kirk und Spock sind dort ziemlich bekannt. Die holen sich öfter mal etwas Verstärkung ins Bett …" Mein Blick wanderte zu ihm.

 

"Machst du dir Sorgen um mich?" fragte ich lächelnd nach.

 

"Ein wenig. Wie gesagt, ich mag dich und ich hab mir deine Nummer geben lassen, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, du magst mich auch."

 

Mir schoss unweigerlich die Röte ins Gesicht.

 

"Natürlich mag ich dich. Sonst wäre ich kaum mitgekommen oder hätte dir meine Nummer gegeben."

 

Jetzt lächelte auch Leonard und nahm einen erneuten Schluck Tee. Seinen tassenfreien Arm legte er auf die Lehne der Couch, quasi als Einladung für mich. Und diese nutzte ich nun auch. Mit der Decke und der Tasse Tee rutschte ich zu ihm, lehnte mich an die breite Brust. Leonards Arm schloss sich darauf hin um meine Schulter, strich sanft darüber. Erneut schloss ich genießend meine Augen und atmete tief ein.

 

Das hier war wirklich die bessere Wahl!

Er war die bessere Wahl!

 

Ich spürte, wie Leonard sich zu mir beugte und sein Gesicht sanft in mein Haar drückte. Seine Umarmung wurde auch fester. Er stellte seine Tasse auf den Beistelltisch, ehe er mir meine abnahm und sie daneben stellte. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah in seine. Dieses braun war wie Schokolade.

 

Süß, intensiv und lebensnotwendig!

 

Leonards Hand legte sich an mein Kinn, umfasste es sanft und drehte meinen Kopf, ehe er mich sanft küsste. Zögerlich, federleicht legten sie sich auf die meinen. Meine Hand legte ich an seine Brust, um mir etwas Halt zu geben. Leonards zweiter Arm legte sich um meine Taille und er zog mich auf seinen Schoß.

 

Die Decke ließ er an Ort und Stelle, womit wir nun Beide bedeckt waren. Seine Hand löste er von meinem Kinn, legte sie auf meinen Rücken. Ich lehnte mich mehr an Leonard, entspannte mich und genoss den Kuss. Langsam wurde er immer intensiver, unsere Zungen kamen ins Spiel. Ich liebkoste sanft seine Wangen, während er meinen Rücken streichelte. Als wir uns wieder voneinander trennten, setzte ich noch einen kleinen Kuss nach.

 

Ich konnte ein leises, glückliches Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Auch mein Lover lächelte.

 

"Dir ist bestimmt kalt. Lass uns duschen gehen und dann ins Bett."

 

Dem konnte ich nur zustimmen. Mir war noch immer etwas kalt und gegen eine heiße Dusche hatte ich nichts einzuwenden. Auch das Bett klang herrlich. Es war zwar noch nicht wirklich spät, so zwischen halb zwei und zwei, und für gewöhnlich war ich da noch auf der Piste. Aber heute war mir das egal. Ich war hier, mit ihm, in seiner Wohnung. Was hätte es da schöneres geben können, als mit ihm im Bett zu liegen?

 

Leonard löste die Decke von mir und hob mich hoch, während er aufstand. Ich klammerte mich förmlich an ihn, als er mich durch seine Wohnung trug, direkt in das unglaublich große Bad. Der Boden war mit einem Mosaik gefliest, und in der Dusche hätten mit Leichtigkeit fünf Personen platz gehabt.

 

Leonard stellte mich auf dem Boden ab, küsste mich kurz und verschwand dann. Sollte ich etwa alleine duschen? Verwirrt stand ich da, ehe ich mich doch langsam auszuziehen begann. Leonard kam auch gleich zurück und hielt ein paar Klamotten in der Hand.

 

"Es wird dir zwar zu groß sein, aber hier hast du ein Shirt von mir, zum schlafen."

 

Das war so dermaßen süß!

 

Er schaltete das Wasser an und entkleidete sich ebenfalls. Zusammen stellten wir uns unter das warme Wasser. Es prickelte ein wenig auf meiner Haut, doch das verging schnell und es wurde angenehm. Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken und ließ das Wasser über mein Gesicht laufen. Ich hörte das Öffnen einer Flasche und kurze Zeit später fühlte ich Leonards Hände in meinem Haar, wie sie das Shampoo verteilten.

 

Ich genoss die Massage und drückte mich unweigerlich mehr an Leonard. Während er meinen Kopf weiter massierte, nahm er die sanften Küsse wieder auf, welche ich nur zu gern erwiderte. Als er sich von mir löste, schlang ich meine Arme um ihn, vergrub mein Gesicht an seinem Hals und atmete tief ein. Leonard stoppte in seiner Tätigkeit und sah zu mir. Meine Augen waren geschlossen, damit ich kein Shampoo in die Augen bekam.

 

"Wird das Wildkätzchen etwa grade zum Schmusetiger?" fragte er belustigt.

 

Doch es stimmte. Ich fühlte mich hier grade so geborgen und aufgehoben, dass ich mir nichts anderes vorstellen wollte. Also nickte ich leicht.

 

"Dann lass uns schnell fertig duschen und dann ins Bett gehen."

 

**~*~**

 

Wir waren schnell fertig, trockneten uns ab und ich schlüpfte in meine Sachen. Der Ältere trug Boxers und ein altes T-Shirt. Das Shirt welches Leonard mir gegeben hatte, war mir wirklich zu groß, aber das war egal, denn es roch nach ihm.

 

Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und zog es hoch um daran zu riechen. Leonard lachte leise. Er löste eine meiner Hände aus dem Shirt und führte sie an seine Lippen. Erneut wurde ich rot.

 

"Darf ich dich dann in mein Schlafzimmer entführen?"

 

"Gerne!" antwortete ich ihm.

 

Wir verließen das Bad und durchquerten das Wohnzimmer. Er öffnete eine Glastüre und der Raum dahinter war kühl. Doch das war im Schlafzimmer ganz angenehm. Leonard schlug die große Decke zurück und wartete bis ich hinein geklettert war. Als er neben mir lag, zog er mich in seine Arme und deckte uns zu.

 

Ich lag mit dem Rücken zu Leonard und er schob seinen Arm unter meinen Kopf. Ich verflocht meine Finger mit seinen. Es wurde schnell warm unter der Decke und ich wurde dösig. Leonard schnuckelte sich noch etwas mehr an mich und ich seufzte nochmals tief und seelig.

 

"Schlaf gut, Pavel." Er drückte mir einen Kuss hinters Ohr.

 

"Nacht ..." nuschelte ich.

 

Ich küsste seine Hand und dämmerte langsam weg.


	4. 04

**04**

 

Als ich am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, umfing mich noch immer wohlige Wärme. Wobei Morgen es wohl nicht mehr ganz traf. Es war schon kurz vor Mittag. So gut hatte ich die ganze letzte Woche nicht geschlafen und das hatte jetzt richtig gut getan.

 

Leonard schien auch noch zu schlafen, also schälte ich mich so leise, wie möglich aus dem Bett, um schnell im Bad zu verschwinden. Als ich zurückkam, war er aber wach und blickte verschlafen zu mir.

 

Ich schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, während ich zurück ins Bett kletterte. Leonard drehte sich auf die Seite, um mich anschauen zu können. Sanft strichen seine Finger die wirren Locken aus meiner Stirn, wobei mir ein wohliges Seufzen entkam.

 

Er ließ seine Finger weiter wandern, über meine Schläfen, die Wangen, die Konturen meines Gesichts. Leonards Daumen strich sanft über meine Unterlippe und ich küsste ihn sanft.

 

Langsam schloss ich auch den Abstand zwischen uns, sodass Leonard mich irgendwann einfach in seine Arme zog.

 

„Guten Morgen“ hauchte er gegen meine Lippen, ehe er sie in Beschlag nahm.

 

Mit mir im Arm drehte er sich auf den Rücken. Ich setzte mich ein wenig auf, stützte mich mit den Händen auf seinem Oberkörper ab. Seine Hände legten sich auf meinen unteren Rücken, verhinderten somit, dass ich mich von der Stelle bewegen konnte.

 

„Hast du was vor am Wochenende?“ fragte er mich, als wir uns wieder voneinander trennten.

 

Ich überlegte einen Moment. Hatte ich denn etwas vor? Eigentlich nicht. Hikaru hatte heute ein Date, soweit ich wusste und ansonsten wartete nichts auf mich, nur meine Wäsche. Und die würde auch einen Tag ohne mich überleben.

 

„Nein eigentlich nicht“ antwortete ich ihm.

 

Leonard ließ eine Hand unter mein Shirt wandern und massierte meine Wirbelsäule.

 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du das Wochenende bei mir bleibst? Bis morgen Nachmittag, ich bring dich dann auch nach Hause. Wir könnten gemeinsam faul sein, Sex haben und uns ein wenig besser kennen lernen.“

 

Das der Brünette so direkt aussprach, was er wollte, trieb mir nun etwas die Röte auf die Wangen. Ich war, weiß Gott, kein Kind von Traurigkeit, aber noch nie hatte mich jemand so charmant um eines dieser Dinge gebeten.

Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinab.

 

„Das finde ich eine wunderbare Idee“ hauchte ich gegen seine Lippen. „Am Besten, wir fangen gleich damit an, oder?“

 

Leonards zweiter Arm legte sich auf meinen Rücken, um mich bei ihm unten zu halten. Der folgende Kuss war leidenschaftlich und sinnlich.

 

Er wusste genau, wie er seine Zunge einsetzten musste, um mich allein dadurch zu Wachs in seinen Händen werden zu lassen. Langsam begann Leonard nun, mir sein Shirt von den Schultern zu schieben.

 

Wir mussten uns kurz voneinander lösen, damit er es mir ausziehen konnte. Auch ich fuhr unter sein Shirt und spielte ein wenig mit seinen Brustwarzen. Leonard stöhnte leise in den Kuss. Mit Schwung setzte er sich auf, wobei ich wieder in seinen Schoß rutschte. Nun konnte ich ihm auch das Shirt ausziehen. Auch seine Erregung war nun deutlich zu spüren, wie sie so zwischen unseren Körpern stand.

 

Leonard beugte sich nach vorn, liebkoste nun meinen Hals, bettete mich dabei langsam zurück aufs Laken. Ich hatte genießend die Augen geschlossen, während er meinen Oberkörper nach unten küsste.

 

Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu mir hoch, als er seinen Finger in meiner Panty einhakte. Ich erwiderte den Augenkontakt, während er das kleine Stück Stoff von meinen Hüften zog. Ein leises Wimmern stahl sich über meine Lippen, als meine Erektion in die Freiheit entlassen wurde.

 

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, denn mein Lover ließ sie ungeachtet. Stattdessen liebkoste er meinen Bauch mit Küssen, massierte meine Schenkel mit seinen Händen. Ich war sein Spielball und er tat alles, um mir ein gutes Gefühl zu geben, um meine Erregung noch weiter in die Höhe zu treiben.

 

Als sich bereits die ersten Lusttropfen auf der Spitze meine Gliedes bildeten, ließ Leonard seine Hand federleicht über die Spitze gleiten und ich schnappte nach Luft, ehe ich ungehalten stöhnte.

Mit sanftem Druck seiner Hand hielt er mich auf der Matratze. Sein Körper schob sich an meinem wieder nach oben.

 

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Seine Augen waren dunkel, beinahe schwarz, vor Lust. Während Leonard begann mich nun wieder langsam zu küssen, unsere Lippen berührten sich dabei kaum, legte sich seine Hand um meine Erektion. Ich keuchte leise gegen seinen Mund.

 

Man merkte, dass Leonard damit Erfahrung hatte, denn ich fühlte mich phantastisch. Der Ältere ließ mir jegliche Aufmerksamkeit zukommen, ließ mich die Welt um mich herum völlig vergessen.

Für mich waren nur noch seine Lippen, seine Hände, seine Hitze relevant. Und als er mir seine Lippen entzog, gab ich ein beleidigtes Geräusch von mir.

 

„Sch Pavel … gleich“ murmelte er gegen meinen Hals.

 

Ich vernahm verschiedene Geräusche, konnte sie aber nicht zuordnen.

 

Leonard hob meine Hüften ein wenig an, während er mir ein Kissen unter den Rücken schob. Nun lag ich etwas bequemer und erhöht. Ich spürte kurz darauf einen Fingern an meinem Eingang, er war feucht und kalt. Als Leonard damit in mich eindrang, beugte er sich wieder zu mir vor und küsste mich sanft.

 

„Entspann dich Pavel ...“

 

Das brauchte er mir nicht zweimal sagen, denn was er da gerade mit mir machte, ließ mich jegliche Anspannung vermeiden. Denn seine zweite Hand lag noch immer an meiner Erregung, jedoch widmete er ihr jetzt etwas weniger Aufmerksamkeit. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, mich vorzubereiten, was er wirklich sehr gewissenhaft tat.

 

Ich lag im Bett und wusste nun nicht mehr wirklich, was mit mir geschah So sanft hatte mich auch noch nie wirklich jemand behandelt. Nicht mal er, als wir letzten Samstag das erste Mal zusammen in meinem Bett gelandet waren.

 

Als Leonard sich aus mir zurückzog, murrte ich merklich. Er schob sich über mich, küsste mich atemlos, ehe er langsam begann, in mich einzudringen. Ich löste unseren Kuss und stöhnte laut auf. Der Ältere verharrte einen ewig dauernden Moment, ehe er sich zurückbewegte und wieder in mich stieß.

 

Erneut schnappte ich nach Luft, denn durch den Winkel traf er gleich meine Prostata. Meine Hände glitten an seinen Armen nach oben, ehe ich mich an seinen Oberarmen festhielt. Leonards Bewegungen waren langsam, bedächtig, aber intensiv. Mit jedem Stoß lief mir ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken.

 

Unsere Lippen fanden sich erneut und ich küsste den Brünetten gierig. Meine Hände schoben sich in seinen Nacken, Leonards Finger hielten meine Hüften fest am Platz. Langsam schob er einen Arm unter meinen Rücken.

 

„Halt dich fest“ knurrte er gegen meine Lippen.

 

Ich tat wie mir geheißen, ehe Leonard sich in einer fließenden Bewegung aufsetzte. Ich glitt noch tiefer in seinen Schoß, woraufhin mir ein leiser Schrei entkam. Zum einen, weil ich erschrak, zum anderen weil Leonard so noch tiefer in mich eindrang. Meine Arme waren noch fest um seinen Hals geschlungen und ich klammerte mich an ihn.

 

Leonard liebkoste sanft meinen Rücken, küsste meinen Hals, ehe er sein Gesicht daran schmiegte. Er atmete ebenso heftig wie ich, dennoch schien es ihn nicht so sehr aus der Bahn zu werfen, wie mich. Langsam bewegte Leonard, mit Hilfe seiner Hände, meine Hüften, ließ sie kreisen und erneut schnappte ich nach Luft. Auch der Ältere stöhnte laut, ließ mich weiter diese Bewegung machen, ehe ich mich langsam wieder selbst einbrachte. Leonard ließ nun eine Hand nach vorne wandern, legte sich auf meine Brust und drückte mich sanft nach hinten.

 

Ich wimmerte, weil er mich von seinen Lippen entfernte, doch der neue Winkel war unglaublich.

 

„Beweg dich Pavel!“ forderte Leonard.

 

Nun bewegte ich meine Hüften von alleine. Eine seiner Hände gab mir im Rücken Halt, während ich mich auf seinen Unterschenkeln abstützte. Seine freie Hand legte Leonard wieder um meine Erregung.

 

Der Raum war erfüllt von unserem Stöhnen und den feuchten Geräuschen, die während unserer Küsse entstanden. Als ich merkte, dass mein Höhepunkt näher kam, wollte ich ihn aufhalten, doch Leonard wollte das nicht hören.

 

Unablässig pumpte er mein Glied weiter, bis ich über die Klippe gerissen wurde. Ein leiser Schrei rang sich meine Kehle empor und wurde von Leonards Mund aufgefangen. Der Ältere brauchte noch einen Moment länger, bis er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

 

Mein Kopf sank gegen seine Schulter und ich versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. Zwei Hände streichelten meinen Rücken, Lippen liebkosten meinen Nacken, während ich versuchte, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Leonard hob mich ein wenig hoch, um langsam aus mir zu gleiten und hielt mich dann weiter im Arm.

 

„Alles gut?“ fragte er nach einer Weile.

 

„Da … ich fühl mich wie Gummi“ gestand ich.

 

Leonard musste laut Lachen und küsste mich liebevoll auf die Wange.

 

„Ja, der alte Mann hat was auf dem Kasten.“ grinste er. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du hier im Bett liegen bleibst und ich mache uns etwas zum Essen?“

 

Ich nickte schwach. Das klag ganz super in meinen Ohren.

 

„Falls du noch mal ins Bad musst, an Schlafzimmer ist auch eins angeschlossen.“

 

Mein Kopf drehte sich träge in die Richtung, in die Leonard deutete.

 

„Da ...“ antwortete ich ihm nickend. Meine Heimatsprache kam in solchen Momenten immer zum Vorschein.

 

„Ruh dich aus.“

 

Nach diesen Worten verschwand der Ältere und ich blieb ausgelaugt im Bett liegen. Es war irgendwie unfair, dass er nicht so müde war wie ich und das obwohl er älter war. Müde zog ich meine Decke nun über mich, schob einen Arm unters Kissen und schloss die Augen.

 

**~*~**

 

Ich wurde durch den Duft von frischem Kaffee und Brötchen wieder geweckt. Leonard saß auf der freien Seite des Bettes und das Essen stand zwischen uns.

 

„Ich hoffe, du magst Kaffee?“

 

Nickend setzte ich mich auf. Kakao mochte ich zwar auch gerne, aber an so Tagen wie heute war mir Kaffee doch lieber.

 

Ich zupfte die Decke über meinem Schoß etwas zurecht, um nicht vollkommen nackt hier zu sitzen. Leonard hatte sich angezogen, er trug ein ärmelloses Shirt und Jogginghose. Ich hatte nichts hier, außer dem was ich gestern Abend getragen hatte. Nicht mal frische Unterwäsche hatte ich dabei. Vielleicht konnte er mir ja was leihen.

 

„Hey, wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken, Pavel? Dein Kaffee.“ Er hielt mir eine Tasse hin, welche ich nun nahm.

 

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mir was zum anziehen leihen könntest?“

 

Er lachte wieder und ich musste zugeben, dass mir das gefiel. Natürlich konnte er mir Sachen leihen. Erstaunlicherweise auch noch in meiner Größe. Aber ich fragte nicht nach, es interessierte mich auch nicht wirklich. Das Frühstück im Bett war herrlich. Leonard hatte sich viel Mühe gemacht und ich fand das toll.

 

Irgendwie fand ich ja alles toll an ihm.

 

Er war groß, ansehnlich … unsere Körper passten gut zusammen.

Aber was mir am Besten gefiel, waren diese warmen, unglaublich sanften braunen Augen, die manchmal ein wenig traurig wirkten.

 

Der Rest des Tages verlief recht unspektakulär. Wir schafften es vom Bett auf das große Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Gemeinsam sahen wir uns ein paar Filme an, wobei wir eher wenig davon mitbekamen, da wir kaum die Finger voneinander lassen konnten.

 

Ich vergaß die Zeit völlig.

 

Erst als es bereits finster wurde, dachte ich das erste Mal an Hikaru. Ob er sich wohl sorgte? Wir hatten uns gestern das letzte Mal an der Bar gesehen, ehe ich mit Leonard verschwunden war. Ich würde ihn morgen einfach anrufen.

 

Zum Abendessen bestellten wir uns einfach etwas und während wir auf den Lieferdienst warteten, ging ich duschen.

 

Als das warme Wasser an mir hinablief, dachte ich über den vergangenen Tag nach. Es war wunderbar gewesen und noch nie hatte ich mich bei einem Mann so wohl gefühlt. Und auch aufgehoben, wie bei Leonard. Er behandelte mich wie einen Erwachsenen und das war auch gut!

 

Als ich mich abgetrocknete, läutete es an der Türe. Das war aber schnell gegangen. Ich zog mich noch gemütlich an, Leonards Shirt und Hose. Am liebsten würde ich sie behalten, weil es so gut nach ihm roch.

Fertig angezogen verließ ich dann das Badezimmer, wo ich dann auch gleich seine entschuldigende Stimme hörte.

 

„... hab ich völlig vergessen. Es tut mir Leid, Nancy!“

 

„Wie stellst du dir das vor Leo? Ich muss auf dieses Meeting. Soll ich Joanna etwa mitnehmen?“

 

Ich spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke, ich wollte nicht in die Diskussion geraten. Und ich erkannte die Frau und das Mädchen! Joanna und ihre Mutter. DAS war also Leonards Exfrau?

 

Oh verdammt, dass war gar nicht gut. Wenn sie mich hier sah, würde das wohl Ärger bedeuten.

 

Ich trat einen Schritt zurück, um wieder im Bad zu verschwinden, doch ich stolperte über eine kleine Stufe und setzte mich ungalant auf den Boden. Somit galt mir nun auch jegliche Aufmerksamkeit, verdammt!!!

 

Joanna erkannte mich gleich und lief auf mich zu.

 

„Pasa!“ Mit diesem Wort lag sie in meinem Armen. „Du muss spielen! Papa auch spielen!“

 

Ich nickte. Natürlich würde ich mit ihr spielen. Mit Leonard hatte ich ja heute schon gespielt. Und bei diesem Gedanken, musste ich mit aller Kraft ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

 

„Du vögelst also Joannas Kindergärtner, Leo? Ist er überhaupt schon alt genug?“ Dann wandte sie sich an mich. „Und Sie … ich werde mich am Montag bei Ihrer Chefin beschweren! Sie können doch nicht einfach mit den Eltern der Kinder rumvögeln!“

 

Ich war viel zu baff, dass ich gar nichts sagen konnte. Was hatte ich jetzt damit zu tun? Ich hatte gar nichts getan! Bis vor ein paar Minuten hatte ich noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass Leonard Joannas Vater war. Ich hatte mich nie nach seinem Nachnamen erkundigt.

 

Leonard führte seine Exfrau nun vor die Tür. Gedämpft konnte man die Stimmen durch die geschlossene Tür hören. Ich stand mit Joanna vom Boden auf und ging zum Sofa. Bei ihren Sachen lag ein Puzzle, welches ich nun mit ihr baute.

 

Ich fand es nicht gut, dass sich ihre Eltern vor ihr streiteten. Auch wenn man sich getrennt hatte, musste man auf das Kind Rücksicht nehmen. Ein Glück schien sich Joanna nicht sonderlich davon beeindrucken zu lassen.

 

Nach ein paar Minuten kamen die beiden wieder rein.

 

„Komm Joanna, ich nehm dich wieder mit. Daddy hat heute keine Zeit für dich. Er muss sich mit seinem neuen Spielzeug vergnügen.“

 

„Nancy, dass kannst du nicht machen! Ich seh sie schon selten genug. Und nur, weil ich es einmal vergesse, heißt das nicht, dass ich ein schlechter Vater bin! Sooft wie du deine Meinungen und Termine änderst, ist das ja auch kein Wunder, wenn ich mal nicht mehr mitkomme!“

 

Ich hatte die Hände über Joannas Ohren gelegt, damit sie das nicht mitanhören musste.

 

„Und lass Pavel da raus! Ich meine es ernst mit ihm! Und Joanna bleibt! Es war so ausgemacht!“

 

Das kleine Mädchen zog sich wieder in meine Arme zurück und schien sich verkriechen zu wollen und barg ihr Gesicht an meinem bzw. Leonards Shirt.

 

Doch Mrs. McCoy schien sich von seinen Worten nicht weiter beeindrucken zu lassen. Sie kam zu mir und hob Joanna hoch.

 

„Komm Baby!“

 

Sie warf Leonard noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu, Joanna winkte uns zu und nachdem die Tür geräuschvoll ins Schloss gefallen war, waren wir wieder allein.

 

„Es … tut mir Leid!“ flüsterte ich leise.

 

Mir fiel im Moment nichts anderes ein, was ich hätte sagen können. Leonard drehte sich zu mir und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, du kannst nichts dafür. Ich hatte es wirklich vergessen und nun ja … das ist eben meine Exfrau.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kläre ich nächste Woche mit ihr. Es tut mir Leid, dass du das erleben musstest.“

 

Der Dunkelhaarige war zu mir gekommen und half mir nun vom Sofa auf. Ich würde daran jetzt keine weiteren Gedanken verschwenden. Sollte sich Mrs. McCoy wirklich bei Carol beschweren, würde ich das ganze sicherlich klären können. Für mich war etwas anderes gerade viel wichtiger.

 

„Du meinst es also ernst mit mir?“ hakte ich nach.

 

Das hatte mich ziemlich berührt, so etwas hatte noch nie jemand zuvor zu mir gesagt. Leonard zog mich in eine Umarmung und lächelte mich an.

 

„Ja … ich meine es ernst. Du faszinierst mich Pavel. Du bist hübsch und intelligent, was eher selten vorkommt.“

 

Jetzt musste ich lachen. So direkt hatte mir das noch nie jemand gesagt. Auch Leonard lachte, ehe er mich sanft küsste.

 

**~*~**

 

Wenig später kam unser Essen und wir verbrachten auch den Abend auf dem Sofa, sahen noch einen Film, tranken ein wenig Wein, ehe Leonard mich wieder ins Bett brachte. Es war schön, neben jemandem einzuschlafen, der einen wirklich mochte.


	5. 05

**05**

 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich wieder mit einem Frühstück am Bett geweckt. Wir blieben dann noch eine Weile liegen, redeten über unsere Jobs und vieles mehr. Leonard war ein nüchterner Mann, was mir jetzt bei unserem Gespräch auffiel. Für gewöhnlich schien er nicht so der krasse Romantiker zu sein. Aber er wollte es gut machen, dass er sich nicht bei mir gemeldet hatte.

Und das fand ich unglaublich süß.

 

Am frühen Nachmittag brachte Leo mich nach Hause. Ich fühlte mich total lustig, in dem edlen BMW, welchen er fuhr. Wie ein Promi, der zu einer Premiere unterwegs war. Er brauchte mich bis vors Haus, öffnete mir sogar die Türe, wobei ich mit Jogginghose und meinem Parka schon albern wirkte.

 

„Wir sehen uns nächstes Wochenende. Ich hab leider drei Bereitschaftsdienste unter der Woche, aber ich versuch dich anzurufen.“

 

Ich lehnte mit dem Rücken am Auto und hörte ihm zu. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er sich melden würde.

 

„Gut, ich würde mich freuen.“ antwortete ich ihm.

 

Leonard stützte sich mit den Händen links und rechts von meinem Kopf ab, ehe er mich noch einmal leidenschaftlich küsste. Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht gehen, aber es musste sein. Nach einen weiteren kurzen Kuss, löste sich Leonard von mir und stieg wieder in den Wagen. Wehmütig sah ich ihm hinterher, ehe ich hoch in meine Wohnung ging.

 

Die Wäsche war nicht weniger geworden. Und mein Anrufbeantworter explodierte beinahe. Alle Nachrichten waren von Hikaru, der sich mit jedem Anruf besorgter anhörte. Nachdem ich meine Klamotten vom Freitag in die Waschmaschine geworfen hatte, rief ich meinen besten Freund zurück. Er schimpfte mich erst einmal ordentlich, was mir einfiel, ohne Handy aus dem Haus zu gehen. Ja, ich hatte es vergessen und ich war sicher, dass auch da die Mailbox voll mit seinen Nachrichten war.

 

„Mensch Pasha, ich dachte schon, die Zwei hätten dich entführt und in ein dunkles Kellerverließ gesperrt, wo sie dich als Lustknaben missbrauchen.“ Ich musste leise lachen. „Wenn du dich heute nicht gemeldet hättest, wäre ich zur Polizei gegangen!“

 

„Die hätten lange such können“ antwortete ich ihm. „Ich bin nicht mit denen mit. Ich war bei Leonard.

 

„Leonard? Wer zum … der Arzt?!? Der von letzter Woche? Wo hast du den denn getroffen?“

 

„Im Rainbow. Aber da warst du schon weg. Er hat mich vermutlich vor einem dummen Fehler bewahrt. Und ich bin gestern dann bei ihm geblieben. Ich glaube, er meint es echt ernst Karu. Er hat gesagt, er findet mich faszinierend, hübsch und klug.“

 

Hikaru ließ sich alles lang und breit erzählen. Als ich zu der Stelle mit Leonards Exfrau kam, schnaubte der Ältere verächtlich und meinte, dass es unfair sei, sowas zu behaupten und ich solle am Besten gleich morgen früh mit Carol reden, ehe SIE die Chance dazu hatte. Ich fand die Idee gut. Vor allem weil meine Chefin dann auch vorgewarnt war.

 

Im Anschluss an meine Erlebnisse vom Wochenende, ließ ich Hikaru noch von seinem Date berichten. Es schien auch gut gelaufen zu sein und das freute mich sehr für ihn. Wenn jemand das verdient hatte, dann Hikaru.

 

Wir telefonierten fast zwei Stunden, ehe er genug beruhigt war. Wie üblich verabredeten wir uns für Mittwoch Abend. Dann widmete ich mich endlich meine Wäsche, hängte sie auf und ab, bügelte und räumte sie auf.

 

Der Rest des Tages blieb unspektakulär, aber Leonard meldete sich am Abend noch. Das war der Moment, wo ich mich fühlte, wie ein Schulmädchen. Ich lag eingekuschelt im Bett und lauschte einfach nur seiner Stimme, bis ich fast eingeschlafen war.

 

Am Samstag, dass machten wir jetzt gleich aus, würden wir ins Kino gehen und dann schön zum Essen. Mit dieser Vorfreude schlief ich dann ein, wobei ich noch immer seine Klamotten trug.

 

**~*~**

 

Montag Morgen ging ich als erstes gleich zu Carol und erklärte ihr die Vorkommnisse vom Wochenende. Sie freute sich für mich, dass ich jetzt einen Freund hatte und sollte Mrs. McCoy das Thema wirklich zur Sprache bringen, würde sie das erledigen. Ich bräuchte also keine Angst haben. Als Carol erwähnte, dass Leo mein Freund sei, wurde ich rot wie ein kleines Schulmädchen.

 

Darüber hatte ich noch gar nicht wirklich nachgedacht. Wie es schien, war es ihm ernst und mir auch, wir hatten das Wochenende zusammen verbracht und uns über unsere Zukunft unterhalten. Er hatte mich gestern Abend angerufen und wir würden uns am Wochenende wieder sehen.

 

Ja, dass klang doch verdächtig nach einer Beziehung.

 

Es würde sich noch zeigen, wie dauerhaft das ganze war.

Mit diesem guten Gefühl arbeitete es sich auch gleich leichter und der Tag verging wie im Nu.

 

Auch der Rest der Woche verging schnell. Beinahe jeden Abend telefonierte ich mit meinem Arzt, den Mittwoch verbrachte ich mit Hikaru.

Wir aßen gemeinsam und anschließend zockten wir ein wenig auf der Playstation.

 

**~*~**

 

Der Samstag konnte für mich gar nicht schnell genug kommen. Und als er endlich da war, war ich bereits eine Stunde vor unserer Verabredung fertig und hibbelte durch die Wohnung. Als es endlich läutete, schoss ich sofort zur Tür.

Leo trug eine ausgewaschene Jeans und eine Lederjacke. Wie immer sah er zum niederknien toll aus!

Schnell schnappe ich mir meine Jacke vom Haken, Geldbeutel und Schlüssel, ehe ich zu ihm nach draußen trat. Der Brünette legte einen Arm um mich, zog mich in einen leidenschaftlichen und sehnsüchtigen Kuss, welchen ich nur zu gern erwiderte.

„Lust zu Fuß zu gehen?“ fragte Leo, als wir uns wieder voneinander lösten.

Ich nickte und verschränkte unsere Finger miteinander. Wir gingen gemütlich durch die Stadt, sprachen über die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage. Leo erzählte mir, dass sich seine Exfrau anscheinend wieder beruhigt hatte. Er durfte Joanna in vier Wochen für eine ganze Woche haben. Und ich fand, dass das äußerst gute Nachrichten waren, denn die Kleine war immerhin seine Tochter und er hatte das Recht, sie sehen zu dürfen.

 

„Würdest du denn mit fahren?“ fragte Leo plötzlich.

 

„Wohin?“ antwortete ich ihm verwirrt. Leonard lächelte sanft, während wir auf die Grünphase an der Ampel warteten.

 

„Ich hab ein kleines Haus an einem See und Joanna will dorthin fahren. Sie mag die Atmosphäre und vor allem die große Schaukel im Garten.“

 

Ich spürte, wie meine Wangen rot wurden. Das klang ja beinahe nach einem Urlaub.

 

„Ich … das würde ich gerne, aber … denkst du, dass ist eine gute Idee?“

 

Leonard zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe die Ampel umschaltete und wir Hand in Hand über die Straße gingen. Als wir auf der anderen Seite angekommen waren, blieb Leo stehen und zog mich zu sich zurück, weil ich ein Stück weiter gegangen war.

 

„Warum sollte es keine gute Idee sein Pavel? Du gehörst jetzt zu mir. Du bist ein Teil meines Lebens und ich würde dich sehr gern dabei haben.“ Das ehrte mich sehr und der Rotschimmer auf meinen Wangen wurde noch stärker.

 

„Dann … dann fahre ich natürlich gerne mit“ antwortete ich ihm.

 

Als wir schließlich im Restaurant ankamen, öffnete Leo mir die Türe. Es war ein kleines, aber sehr feines italienisches Restaurant, mit heimeligen Ecken und Nischen. Man brachte uns in eine der Nischen und man nahm auch gleich unsere Getränkebestellung auf. Ich fühlte mich ziemlich wohl und gönnte mir nun auch ein kleines Glas Wein.

 

Auch das Essen war hervorragend, die Pizza war perfekt! Knuspriger Boden, reichlich Belag und ganz viel Käse, der Fäden zog! Leonard hatte sich Nudeln bestellt und er reichte mir seine Gabel, damit ich probieren konnte. Ich nahm es gerne an und als ich ihm seine Gabel zurückgab, griff er um mein Handgelenk und zog mich zu einem Kuss zu sich.

 

Ich konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als er mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund eindrang. Meine Hand legte sich um seinen Unterarm, um mich ein wenig zu stabilisieren und als er sich von mir trennte, lag ein kleines Lächeln auf Leonards Lippen, über welche er sich nun auch mit der Zunge fuhr.

 

„Du hattest da etwas Sauce an der Lippe.“ grinste er frech.

 

Meine Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment, ehe ich laut auflachte. Das war eine der lahmsten Ausreden, die ich je gehört hatte. Aber es war süß. Ich ließ meine Hand auf Leonards Arm liegen, während wir weiter aßen.

 

Als der Kellner kam, um unsere Teller wegzuräumen, verflocht Leonard meine Finger mit seinen. Wir blieben so noch eine Weile sitzen und unterhielten uns, bis es Zeit war, ins Kino weiter zu gehen.

 

Der Film, den Leonard ausgesucht hatte, war für uns komplett nebensächlich. Wir hatten das Glück, in der letzten Reihe zu sitzen und das auch noch allein, in einem dieser großen Pärchensitze. Ich lag halb auf Leo, fest an ihn angeschmiegt und genoss seine sanften Berührungen. Seine Hand glitt immer wieder über meine Seite und mir liefen wohlige Schauer über den Rücken. Auch unsere Lippen fanden immer wieder zusammen und wir küssten uns so leise wie möglich.

 

Leonard erklärte mir später, dass er den Film deshalb ausgesucht hatte, weil wir dabei so gut wie ungestört waren, da ihn niemand sehen wollte. Mir war das egal, denn die Zeit, die wir miteinander verbrachten, konnte uns keiner mehr nehmen.

 

Das Wochenende verbrachten wir dieses Mal in meiner bescheidenen Wohnung und Hikaru ließ es sich nicht nehmen, uns einen Besuch abzustatten. Manchmal war er schon extrem neugierig. Aber es machte den Eindruck, als würde er Leonard mögen oder zumindest akzeptieren.

Und das bedeutete mir persönlich sehr viel.

 

Sonntag Abend verabschiedete ich mich wehmütig von Leonard, doch er versprach Mittwoch Abend zu kommen, um mit mir und Hikaru zu essen. Auch rang er mir das Versprechen ab, Carol um Urlaub zu bitten, damit ich ihn und Joanna begleiten konnte.

 

Als ich an diesem Abend in meinem Bett lag, dass auch noch so herrlich nach Leo roch, war ich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wirklich glücklich. Der Arzt war wirklich ein Glücksgriff für mich. Er war alles, was ich mir erträumt hatte und noch so viel mehr!

Mit einem berauschenden Gefühl der inneren Ruhe schlief ich ein.

 

Carol genehmigte mir meinen Urlaub mit einem großen Lächeln und einem Augenzwinkern.

 

„Pass gut auf dich auf Pavel. Ich will meinen liebsten Kollegen nach dieser Woche unbeschadet wieder hier haben!“ sagte sie grinsend.

 

Natürlich würde ich gut auf mich aufpassen. Und ich bekam jetzt auch immer wieder Besuch von Joanna in meiner Gruppe. Sie war ein kluges und äußerst bezauberndes Kind. Sie erinnerte mich sehr an Leonard. Das braune lange Haar, das den gleichen Ton hatte, wie seines. Die klugen Augen, die mich immer freudig anleuchteten, aber auch seinen sturen Charakter.

 

Leonard schaffte es auch, sich langsam immer mehr in mein Leben zu schleichen. Neben den Wochenenden versuchten wir auch uns unter der Woche zu treffen. Wir platzierten unsere eigenen Sachen in der Wohnung des Anderen – Klamotten, Zahnbürsten, Hygieneartikel.

Und wir tauschten die Schlüssel, was für mich ein ziemlich großer Schritt war, den ich bis jetzt noch nie gewagt hatte.

 

Aber ich liebte es, in Leonards großer Wohnung zu schlafen, während er in der Klinik war und wenn er dann am nächsten Morgen nach Hause kam und zu mir ins Bett kletterte. Dann konnte ich noch einmal ungeniert bis Mittag schlafen und dann den Rest des Tages mit Leo verbringen.

Und mit der Zeit verbrachte ich dann auch wirklich mehr Nächte bei ihm in der Wohnung, als zu Hause. Auch meine Freunde kamen bei Leonard zu Besuch und ich lernte Dr. M'Benga kennen, einen Kollegen von Leonard aus der Klinik. Er war ein lustiger Zeitgenosse und hatte stets einen Scherz auf den Lippen.

 

**~*~**

 

Die Beiden war überraschend nach Hause gekommen, als ich im Schlafanzug auf dem Sofa lag und las. Auf Grund meiner Kopfhörer realisierte ich die Beiden am Anfang gar nicht wirklich, bis Leonard in meinem Blickfeld erschien und ich ihm fast das Buch gegen den Kopf schlug, weil ich so erschrak.

Und da bemerkte ich auch den dunkelhäutigen Mann zum ersten Mal, der mit vergnügtem Blick zu uns rüber sah.

 

„Hi Pasha!“ sagte Leo, ehe er mich sanft küsste.

 

„Du hast mich erschreckt!“ antwortete ich schmollend.

 

Dafür bekam ich gleich noch einen feurigen Kuss als Entschuldigung. Unser Besucher räusperte sich leicht.

 

„Ich kann euch auch allein lassen, Leonard.“ meinte er grinsend.

 

Mein Liebster löste sich von mir und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Nein, ich hab dich zum Essen eingeladen, also bleibst du auch hier.“ Leonard wandte sich an mich. „Pavel, darf ich dir Jabilo M'Benga vorstellen. Er ist mein Kollege und ein guter Freund.“

 

Der junge Arzt kam nun rüber zu Sofa und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln schüttelte ich sie.

 

„Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Und bitte nenn mich M'Benga. Jabilo nennt mich nur meine Mutter!“ Ich lächelte ihn an.

 

„Freut mich. Was möchtet ihr denn Essen?“ Leonard winkte meine Frage ab.

 

„Wir wollten eigentlich was bestellen.“ Ich blickte meinen Freund mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

 

„Das ist aber nicht sehr höflich von dir. Erst zum Essen einladen und dann bestellen. Und dein Kühlschrank ist voll, da lässt sich bestimmt etwas finden, dass man kochen kann.“

 

„Ich wollte dich damit nicht überfallen. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, ob du da bist.“ Ich küsste Leonard und stand auf.

 

„Ich bin hier. Und ich kann es nicht verantworten, unserem Gast etwas bestelltes zu servieren!“

 

Mit einem Zwinkern verschwand ich dann in der Küche. Ich hörte noch, wie M'Benga lachte und meinte

„Ich mag ihn!“ Dann verschwanden die Beiden im Bad.

Es war einiges im Kühlschrank zu finden und ich zauberte eine gute Pasta, die ich ihnen in der Küche servierte. Ich hatte bereits zu Abend gegessen, aber ich setzte mich dennoch zu ihnen. Ich wollte Leonards Freund auch ein wenig näher kennen lernen. Außerdem hatte ich gegen ein wenig Gesellschaft nichts einzuwenden.

 

„Das war echt vorzüglich, Pavel. Wo hast du so gelernt zu kochen?“ fragte M'Benga, nachdem sie fertig waren.

 

Ich errötete bei dem Kompliment ein wenig und nahm einen Schluck von meinem Wasser.

 

„Meine Großmutter hat es mir beigebracht. Ich hab einen großen Teil meiner Kindheit mit ihr verbracht, ehe meine Eltern und ich in die USA gezogen sind. Ich vermisse sie richtig. Sie wollte ihre Heimat nicht verlassen und ihre Freunde zurück lassen.“

 

Der Dunkelhäutige nickte.

 

„Das kann ich verstehen. Sowas ist nicht leicht. Warum seit ihr hier her gekommen?“

 

„Mein Vater hat ein Angebot bekommen, dass er nicht ablehnen konnte.“

 

M'Benga nickte verstehend. Es war nie leicht gewesen, unser Land zu verlassen, aber es war nötig gewesen und ich war noch klein gewesen.

Wir unterhielten uns noch eine lange Zeit und als der andere Arzt wieder ging, war es schon weit nach Mitternacht. Es war ein netter Abend gewesen, doch ich war auch froh, meinen Freund nun für mich allein zu haben.

Doch wir waren Beide so müde, dass wir schnell einschliefen, als wir endlich im Bett lagen.

 

**~*~**

 

Die vier Wochen bis zu unserem kleinen Ausflug vergingen wie im Flug. Und schneller als ich schauen konnte, packte ich meinen Koffer für eine Woche in einem Haus am See. Leonard war noch im Krankenhaus und ich packte eine Kühltasche, da wir gleich nach der Arbeit losfahren würden, um Joanna zu holen.

 

Ich steckte gerade eine weitere Flasche Limonade in die Tasche, als das Telefon klingelte. Mit einem leisen Seufzen löste ich mich von meiner Arbeit, lief zum Telefon und hob ab.

 

„Bei Dr. McCoy, Pavel am Apparat!“

 

„Pasha!“ kam die Stimme meiner Großmutter aus dem Gerät. „Mach das Bild an, Pasha, ich mochte dich sehen!“

 

Schnell drückte ich die Tasten am Bildtelefon und ich konnte meine Granny in ihrer vollen Pracht sehen. Sie war keinen Tag älter geworden, seitdem wir Russland verlassen hatten. Mein Vater scherzte immer, dass es an der guten konservierenden Wirkung vom Wodka lag.

 

„Pasha, was fällt dir ein, dich eine Woche lang nicht bei deiner Nana zu melden, hmm?“ fragte sie in russisch.

 

Entschuldigend blickte ich in die Kamera. Ich hatte wirklich die Zeit vergessen.

 

„Ist es wirklich schon eine Woche, Nana?“ versuchte ich es ein wenig runter zuspielen.

 

Empört blies sie ihre Wangen auf und sah mich mit tadelndem Blick an.

 

„Hör zu, Pasha, ich weiß, dass du viel um die Ohren hast, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, mich so warten zu lassen. Ich hab deinen Vater heute angerufen, weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe! Du rufst normalerweise immer pünktlich an und hast es noch nie vergessen! Egal was los war.“

 

Geknickt ließ ich meinen Kopf hängen. Sie hatte Recht. Ich hatte sie noch nie so lange warten lassen und es tat mir aufrichtig Leid. Mit dem Telefon ließ ich mich nun auf das Sofa sinken.

 

„Es tut mir Leid, Nana … aber wir fahren doch heute für eine Woche weg. Ich werde es wohl auch nächste Woche nicht schaffen, dich anzurufen. Und bei all den Vorbereitungen hab ich dich wohl ganz vergessen. Kannst du mir das verzeihen?“

 

„Natürlich Pasha. Aber ich möchte, dass du vorsichtig bist. Ich weiß, wie sehr du Leonard liebst, aber du musst dir bewusst sein, dass hier auch seine Tochter vorgehen wird. Du darfst also nicht böse sein, wenn er viel Zeit mir ihr verbringt.“

 

Ich nickte. Diese Warnung hatten mir mittlerweile mehr Leute gegeben, als ich zählen konnte. Meine Eltern, Hikaru, Nyota, Scotty … sogar M'Benga hatte ich mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht und ich war mir sehr darüber bewusst, dass es so sein würde. Und ich würde auch nicht böse sein, ich wusste, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich Nana. Es wird alles gut gehen!“ Ich lächelte sie aufmunternd an, als ich den Schlüssel in der Tür hörte.

„Möchtest du mit Leonard reden, Nana? Er kommt gerade nach Hause.“

 

Meine Großmutter nickte. Auch wenn sie meistens mit mir in unserer Heimatsprache redete, war ihr Englisch auch nicht schlecht und sie hatte schon einmal mit Leo telefoniert. Sie hatte ihm sogar das Versprechen abgerungen, dass wir sie einmal zu Hause besuchen kommen würden.

So bald es ging.

Also stand ich nun vom Sofa auf und ging rüber zur Haustüre, wo Leonard gerade seine Jacke an den Haken hängte.

 

„Leo, Nana möchte mit dir reden!“

 

Verwirrt sah er mich für einen Moment an, als er das Telefon in meiner Hand bemerkte. Ich küsste ihn kurz, ehe ich ihn mit meiner Großmutter allein ließ. Allerdings folgte Leonard mir in die Küche und ich konnte das Telefonat belauschen.

 

„Horst du, Lyonechka, pass mir gut auf meinen Jungen auf! Und sei gut zu ihm!“

 

„Natürlich Nana. Pasha ist mir sehr wichtig und es liegt mir nichts ferner, als ihn zu verletzen. Wir werden diesen Urlaub sehr genießen und wir haben auch ein Telefon, sodass er dich auch anrufen kann, wie jede Woche.“

 

„Das solltest du Pasha noch sagen, Lyonechka. Er hat es diese Voche auch vergessen!“

 

Ich konnte Leos Blick auf meinem Rücken spüren und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es war passiert und jetzt noch ewig darauf rumzureiten war auch keine Lösung.

 

„Ich vollte euch nicht mehr langer aufhalten. Ihr musst los, damit ihr Joanna holen konnt. Ich wunsche euch viel Spaß. Und fahr vorsichtig Lyonechka!“

 

„Das werde ich Nana. Wir hören uns dann in ein paar Tagen!“

 

Sie legten beide auf und Leonard stand auf, kam zu mir herüber und schlang seine Arme um meine Mitte, drückte mich fest an sich.

 

„Bist du so weit?“ fragte er leise.

 

Ich nickte und lächelte leicht.

 

„Ja … lass uns fahren!“


	6. 06

**06**

 

Joanna hatte uns schon freudig erwartet. Sie war mit gepackten Koffern in der Tür gestanden und ich wurde missmutig von ihrer Mutter betrachtet, als Bones ihre Sachen in den Wagen lud und ich mit ihnen an der Tür wartete.

 

Nancy gab ihrer Tochter noch einiges an Anweisungen, dass sie vorsichtig sein sollte, ihrem Vater folge leisten und auch auf mich hören musste. Es schien ihr schwer zu fallen, diesen letzten Satz zu sagen, aber es war Notwendig, dass Joanna wusste, dass auch ich nun ein Teil dieser Familie war. Auch wenn Nancy wenig glücklich darüber war.

Leonard hatte vor ein paar Tagen gemeint, dass sie vielleicht auch eifersüchtig sein könnte, weil er jetzt so ein heißes junges Ding an seiner Seite hatte.

Ich hatte nur laut gelacht. Auch wenn der Altersunterschied zwischen uns etwas größer war, war es eine ziemlich freche Aussage gewesen. Und ich selbst empfand es nicht einmal so. Ich war intellektuell endlich gefordert, weil sie mich als Erwachsen ansahen. Leo, M'Benga, Karu!

 

**~*~**

 

Die Woche verflog ziemlich schnell und schon war unser letzter Abend im Haus angebrochen. Wir hatten alle viel Spaß gehabt. Und ich hatte auch das Gefühl, dass die Verbindung zwischen mir und Leonard noch ein wenig fester geworden war.

 

Wir saßen zusammen am Boden vorm Kamin und bauten erneut ein Puzzle zusammen. Joanna saß bei mir am Schoß und Leonard saß uns gegenüber, während wir die Teile in die richtigen Positionen schoben.

 

Es war eine angenehme Woche gewesen. Ich hatte viel mit Joanna im Garten gespielt oder war mit ihr im See plantschen gegangen, während Leo ein paar Arbeiten am Haus erledigt hatte. Es war schön gewesen und ich fühlte mich wirklich wie ein Teil der McCoy-Familie. Vor allem weil Joanna mich auch an Leos Seite akzeptierte.

 

Aber jetzt war die kleine Prinzessin müde und rollte sich in meinem Schoß zusammen. Ich strich über das warme braune Haar und wartete, bis sie tief genug schlief, damit wir sie ins Bett bringen konnten. Während Leonard das Bett richtete, zog ich ihr den Pyjama an und legte sie schließlich unter die wärmende Decke.

 

Wir blieben noch einen Moment gemeinsam an der Tür stehen, ehe Leo das Licht ausschaltete und wir zurück ins Wohnzimmer gingen. Dort setzten wir uns aufs Sofa und genossen die Wärme des Kaminfeuers.

 

Ich lag eng bei Leonard und wir tauschten lange, intensive Küsse aus. Seine Hand ruhte auf meiner Seite und ich strich sanft über seinen Oberschenkel. Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er sich das erste Mal bewegte, konnte ich nicht sagen, denn ich war ein bisschen weg gedöst, auf Grund der Wärme und weil ich einfach müde war.

 

„Pavel?“ Leonards Stimme war leise, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

 

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, um ihn ansehen zu können. Sein Ausdruck war ernst und plötzlich hatte ich Angst, was da kommen könnte.

 

„Was ist?“ fragte ich.

 

Er räusperte sich kurz und atmete tief ein.

 

„Die Woche hier war toll, weißt du. Ich … es hat mir Spaß gemacht. Mit dir hier zu sein und mit Joanna und sie scheint dich wirklich sehr zu mögen. Aber ...“ Er brach ab.

 

Na toll, dachte ich mir. Jetzt kam es, er würde mit mir Schluss machen.

 

„Aber es ist mir einfach auf Dauer nicht genug, verstehst du. Wenn wir uns nur an den Wochenenden sehen, oder wenn du wieder in meiner Wohnung übernachtest. Darum hab ich mir gedacht, wie wäre es, wenn du einfach bei mir einziehst? Du verbringst sowieso mehr Zeit in meiner Wohnung, als in deiner und … es wäre mir eine Ehre, die Zukunft mit dir zu verbringen.“

 

Jetzt war es an mir, wie ein Auto mit Fernlicht zu schauen. Ich sollte bitte was?! Bei ihm … OH MEIN GOTT!!!

 

Ich setzte mich auf und nahm Leonards Hand in meine.

 

„Ja … ich würde gern bei dir einziehen! Aber nur, wenn Joanna möchte, dass ich bleibe.“

 

Sie war der Mittelpunkt in Leonards Leben und ich würde mich sicherlich nicht zwischen die Beiden drängen.

 

Leonard nickte verstehend. „Das ist etwas, dass ich klären lässt.“ Er zog mich zu sich und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. „Lass uns ins Bett gehen, Pasha … ich möchte da noch ein paar Dinge mit dir anstellen, ehe wir morgen wieder nach Hause fahren.“

 

**~*~**

 

Am Morgen kam Joanna zu uns ins Bett gekrochen und kuschelte sich zwischen uns. Wir hatten angefangen, unsere Pyjamahosen anzuziehen, als Joanna nach der ersten Nacht in unser Schlafzimmer gekommen war. Es war mir einfach zu peinlich gewesen, als sie uns beinahe nackt gesehen hatte.

 

Da ich mit dem Rücken zu Leonard geschlafen hatte, musste ich mich nun umdrehen, um sie Beide ansehen zu können.

Die braunen Augen der kleinen Prinzessin wirkten noch müde und auch ihr Haar war ganz verwuschelt vom schlafen. Aber es sah so niedlich aus.

Leonard hatte den Arm um ihre Mitte geschlungen und küsste liebevoll ihren Hinterkopf, während er seine Finger mit meinen verwob. In seinen Augen lag so viel Liebe, dass es kaum zu fassen war und ich musste leicht lächeln. Es war noch nicht richtig hell draußen, also musste es wohl noch ziemlich früh am Morgen sein.

 

„Lass uns noch ein wenig schlafen. Der kleine Pfirsich ist ja noch gar nicht richtig wach,“ flüsterte Leonard und ich nickte zustimmend.

 

Joannas Augen waren wieder zugefallen und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Auch mein Liebster schlief bald darauf wieder ein.

 

Doch ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, ich wollte dieses perfekte Bild in mir aufsaugen. Mein Freund und seine wunderbare, liebevolle Tochter zusammen im Bett. Es war einfach zu perfekt und zu wunderbar, als das ich ein Auge hätte schließen können.

 

So vergingen noch fast eineinhalb Stunden, bis Joannas Augen langsam flatterten und sie sich schließlich ganz öffneten. Sie gähnte herzzerreißend und schmatzte ein wenig, als sie sich über die Augen fuhr.

Ich kicherte leise, was mir ihre Aufmerksamkeit bescherte. Sie befreite sich ein wenig aus Leonards Umarmung und rutschte zu mir.

 

„Duden Morden, Pasa!“ flötete sie fröhlich.

 

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein. Hast du gut geschlafen?“ flüsterte ich leise, um Leo nicht zu wecken.

 

„Ja, habe ser dud geslafen! Papa noch müde.“

 

Ich wollte ihr gerade antworten, als sich Leonards Arm wieder um ihre Mitte schlang und sie schwungvoll zu sich zurückzog. Ein vergnügtes Quietschen kam über die Lippen des kleinen Mädchens, als er sie spielerisch in den Nacken biss.

 

„Papa ist hungrig,“ knurrte Leonard spielerisch. „Und er wird jetzt seine Joanna zum Frühstück verspeisen!“

 

Joanna quietschte wieder und streckte ihre Ärmchen nach mir aus und ich half ihr, aus den Fängen von Leonard zu entkommen. Ihr Lachen war so herrlich.

 

„Papa muss Pasa essen. Smeckt viel besser als Jojo!“

 

Sie kletterte über mich und schob mich in Leonards Arme, wobei ich ihr ein wenig half. Als ich wieder in Leonards Armen lag, seufzte ich glücklich. Doch Leonards Augen lagen im Moment auf seiner dreijährigen Tochter.

 

„Papa muss also Pasha essen?“ fragte er spielerisch.

 

Joanna nickte eifrig.

 

„Papa hat Pasa doch lieb und Papa isst immer nur Sachen, die er lieb hat!“ erklärte Joanna mit großen Augen, als ob es das normalste dieser Welt wäre.

 

Mir blieb in diesem Moment das Herz stehen. Das berührte mich tief und ich vergrub mein Gesicht an Leonards Brust. Ich spürte, wie sich Joannas kleine Hand in meine Locken grub und sie sich über mich beugte.

 

„Pasa traurig?“

 

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Nein, ich bin nicht traurig. Ich bin im Moment sehr sehr glücklich!“

 

Joannas Lachen wurde breit und sie beugte sich zu mir runter.

 

„Jojo ist auch glücklich. Weil Papa wieder jemanden sehr lieb hat und Jojo hat Pasa auch sehr lieb!“

 

Bones schnappte sich nun seine Tochter und hielt sie fest bei uns.

 

„Dann darf Pasha also bei uns bleiben,“ fragte Leonard seine Tochter.

 

„Für immer!“ war Joannas einfache Antwort.


End file.
